


Age is Just a Number

by TheEmcee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Complete, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Minor Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Nero and Dante talk about getting together. It goes better than expected. No, really, it does.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Age is Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: I'm a flight animal who loves some incest. If you are not a flithy, incest loving animal like me, then you probably shouldn't read this. If you do and you enjoy it, feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below.

~...~

Age is Just a Number

~...~

Dante was sitting on the couch in his shop, enjoying the music playing and some of the conversations taking place. It had been months since Vergil and himself had volunteered to cut the Qliphoth's roots in the underworld. They had just gotten back a few days ago and Nico decided they needed a welcome home party. Lady and Trish agreed and, well, the rest is history really. A few hours, pizzas, and some damn good music later and Dante was tired. 

He had been exhausted when he had returned, Vergil in tow, and they had slept for the past few days. The only reason this party was happening was because he had gotten up to take a leak and Nico shrieked in surprise and joy before declaring that it was party time. Once she had roped Lady and Trish into it, the battle was lost. Normally, Dante wouldn't have minded free pizza, mostly decent company, and some music, but all he wanted to do was sleep. Vergil was still sleeping, and in Dante's bed by the way, and Dante had taken the couch, so he had no place to run and hide. Not unless he wanted to cuddle up with Vergil. And he didn't.

A shadow suddenly fell upon him and Dante looked up to see Nero, his hand stretched out to him, a small smile on his face. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked Dante. A slow song was playing, one Dante didn't recognize. He chuckled softly; why the hell not?

"Sure, kid," was his reply. 

With that, he took Nero's hand and forced himself off of the couch. Dante wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand, but luckily Nero took the lead and placed one hand on his waist, guiding him gently while the other hand twined with Dante's. They were standing impossibly close; Dante could smell the soap Nero had used to wash with, he could feel his body heat and it warmed him to his core. He wanted to drown in that warmth, let it envelope him and cradle him as he slept. And Dante probably would have fallen asleep on Nero's shoulder if the kid hadn't started speaking.

"I missed you," he said softly. Dante smiled and laughed once.

"I missed you too, Nero," Dante told him. And it was true. He had missed the kid like crazy. 

"You're all I've been able to think about, Dante," Nero continued, "But you've known that for a while now. It got worse when you and Vergil left, though."

Ah, there it was: what Nero really wanted to talk about. Before the Qliphoth, before V, Nero had approached Dante about starting an intimate relationship. Basically, Nero was a horny devil, before his devil even woke up, and wanted to fuck Dante. But with feelings and stuff, because that was how Nero was. He wasn't like Dante; he couldn't sleep with anyone without feelings attached. And at the time, he had been feeling something quite strong for Dante.

Naturally, the older hunter turned him down, as gently as he could; not even he was that heartless. That was before Nero had found out who Vergil really was, and who Dante really was to him. Dante had hoped that time and separation would lessen Nero's feelings and he could move on and have a semi-normal love life. That, apparently, hadn't worked in the slightest. 

"Nero..." Dante sighed softly. Things had been difficult before Nero found out Dante was his uncle.

"This isn't just hormones, Dante. I want to try this out," Nero told him. "I don't care that you're my uncle. Besides, you feel it too; don't tell me you don't." 

That was true. Dante had always cared for Nero, but those feelings turned into something far deeper than familial love. And it wasn't because he was Vergil's son. The two of them were so different that Dante couldn't substitute one for the other, even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. One Vergil was more than enough for him to handle. 

Truthfully, it wasn't even the fact that they were uncle and nephew that bothered him. After all, Dante has slept with Vergil a couple of times, so he wasn't quite that hypocritical. It was the age gap.

"I'm old enough to be your father, Nero," Dante interjected. "And I mean that literally because we're twins. So, yeah. You're young enough to find someone better suited for you than me."

"Age is just a number, Dante," Nero countered. "I don't care that you're older than me. It's a turn on, actually."

"It'd be like fucking your father. And I would know. I've been there," Dante said. When Nero gave him a surprised look, he quickly added, "Not my dad; yours. Just a couple of times. Less than ten."

"Can we not talk about Vergil right now?" Nero practically pleaded, looking like he might vomit.

"Fine. But my point still stands. I'm old, Nero," Dante said. "Still a catch, don't get me wrong, but I'm not a spring chicken."

"That's fine. I don't mind doing all of the hard work," Nero smirked at him. Dante wanted to kiss him and punch him at the same time, the cheeky little shit.

"You'll be getting up close and personal with my wrinkly ass," Dante argued weakly. He was losing this battle, both because he was too exhausted to even try to have morals and because it was hard to deny his own attraction to Nero.

"I doubt it's that wrinkled. And you still have a great ass," Nero shrugged his words off easily.

"You won't be saying that twenty years from now when you wake up to my wrinkly balls in your face," Dante said. He was leaning closer to Nero, his body barely able to hold himself up. Thankfully, Nero was baring his weight quite nicely.

"That won't happen," Nero said confidently. "What would happen is you waking up to me pounding your ass like no tomorrow."

Nero's words went straight to Dante's cock. Damn it, why'd he have to be so tired at a time like this? He could get laid tonight. As it stood, all he wanted was to lie down on the couch and sleep. Having Nero to cuddle with would make that ten times better though. And he's pretty sure that he's lost this battle.

"If we do this, you can't change your mind and leave me for a newer model," Dante said, trying to sound nonchalant and humorous about it. But his tone didn't fool Nero.

"That's never going to happen, Dante. I love you for the asshole you are, not the asshole you have," Nero told him, firm and resolute, "Though I won't deny that that's a bonus."

Dante huffed a laugh and laid his head on Nero's shoulder. He nuzzled the soft, unmarred skin of his neck and relaxed into the younger hunter's arms. Relief spread through him, though Dante would never admit that he had such insecurities. He didn't need to; Nero understood him just fine in this moment.

"Okay, kid. You win," Dante relented at long last. "But before we consummate anything, I need to take a nap."

"I figured as much. You're practically dead on your feet," Nero said not unkindly. He guided Dante back to the couch and laid down on it. When Dante blinked at him, Nero opened his arms and gestured for him to come hither.

Dante all but collapsed on top of Nero and snuggled against him. He was perfectly cozy now, enveloped in Nero's wamrth and familiarity. Vaguely, Dante realized that there was no music playing and that they were the only two left in the shop, not counting the sleeping Vergil upstairs. 

"You planned this, didn't you?" Dante mumbled against Nero's shirt.

"Planned what?" Nero asked, feigning innocence. Dante wasn't so tired as to miss the tone the kid used.

"Getting me to agree to this...this," Dante gestured lazily at the pair of them entangled on the couch, "while I'm dead tired."

"I'd never do that," Nero said, not sounded at all affronted or convincing. "The fact that I brought it up now purely coincidence." At that, Dante snorted.

"Coincidence my ass," he mumbled tiredly. "I stand corrected. You're more like your father than you know."

"Again, stop brining Vergil into this," Nero said. "He's the last person I want to think about right now. Especially right now." Nero pressed a kiss to Dante's hair before be buried his nose in it.

"And what would you rather think about?" Dante asked.

"You. And me. Sleeping," Nero replied. He gave Dante's hair another kiss before he whispered, "Get some sleep, Dante."

The last thing Dante remembered was closing his eyes and listening to Nero's heartbeat and his breathing before slipping into the peaceful darkness of slumber.


End file.
